


Christmas Cheer in a cup (What's your name?)

by LikeASpeedingArrow



Series: A series of Olivarry Moments [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Au first meeting, Barista AU, Christmas, M/M, a very olivarry christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow
Summary: "I’m a barista and you keep making weird faces when you drink the “Christmas cheer in a cup” coffee I make, why do you keep ordering it?" - Barista AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters and their relationship but it was a lot of fun so I hope you enjoy it. All rights to the characters are owned by the CW, WB and DC Comics.

Barry isn’t sure why he let Iris talk him into this, he really isn’t. Yet here he stands behind the counter at Jitters covering for his unexpectedly sneaky sister in an absolutely ridiculous looking Christmas Jumper. “I’m sure you’ll look great in it.” Iris had insisted this morning, when he had met her in the living room before he had left. At this point, Barry was convinced that he was covering for her just so that she could avoid wearing it after Jitters had changed their uniform policy in order to generate more Christmas Cheer.

That also happened to be the name of the Coffee he had been tasked with promoting for the past week while Iris was mysteriously absent. Barry wasn’t a huge fan of it himself, having tried it once during his break. It had tasted ridiculously sweet even to him and he had a ridiculously sweet tooth. His hands came to rest under his chin as he stared the clock, his elbows resting ungracefully on the countertop in front of him as he looked out at the nearly empty coffee shop in front of him and sighed from boredom. So, it had been for four days, like clockwork and Barry thought he was slowly losing his mind.

Just as this thought crossed his mind the bell on the door chimed, signifying someone had entered. His back immediately straightened, elbows coming to rest at his sides as he plastered a fake smile on his face. “Can I interest you— “he trailed off, recognising the customer that stood in front of him who had easily been the brightest spot in his day for the past four days.

“Um yeah...” He opens his mouth and wow. All Barry can concentrate on are the customer’s very blue eyes. It takes a while for Barry to realise that the customer is still talking.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it Barry opens his mouth. “I’m sorry, I zoned out there what can I get you?” Its then that he allows his eyes to wander over the man’s expressionless face. He is astounded by the beauty in what he sees, thick eyebrows, crystal clear blue eyes, a well-defined nose, cheekbones and jawline, a pattern of stubble along the jawline and perfectly shaped lips, all of it marred by faint scars that Barry wonders how he got.

“I’ll have my usual thanks.” The man says with a slight cough and like always Barry is struck by just how _rough_ it sounds.

“C-coming right up. That’ll be $3.50.” It comes out with a slight stutter and once again Barry curses himself for being such an awkward dork, this image not being helped by the Christmas jumper he’s wearing _thank you Iris_.

The man reaches into his wallet and pulls out a note placing it on the counter. “Keep the change.” He says with what Barry is certain is a wink, an honest to god _Wink_ before he slinks of to find himself a seat.

Barry’s breath gets caught in his throat and grin slowly starts to take over his face. Of course, it’s only then he realises that yet again he forgot to get the guy’s name only this time he has to track him down in the shop and a blush appears on his face at the thought. Its then that Barry notices just how much money is left on the counter.

Using part of the change to pay for his own coffee he makes the two cups before glancing at the non-changing atmosphere before making up his mind and walking over to the general area he saw the guy sit down. Spotting him quickly, Barry makes his way over. “I uh I can’t keep this.” Barry says, feeling _extremely_ awkward. “It’s _far_ too much.”

The man reaches up, grabbing his ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’ from Barry’s hand and Barry’s brain stutters to a stop as the man’s hand brushes against his own. Blue eyes meeting Barry’s green ones, the man states “You deserve it.” Before taking a sip of his coffee and promptly making a face.

Barry _almost_ laughs, because this is all that has kept him entertained those past four days of boredom and really Barry should thank him but he’s now insanely curious. “May I ask you a question?” The man’s face rearranges itself into an expression that clearly says ‘you just did’ before the man gestures for Barry to continue. “Why do you keep ordering that?” The man chuckles and Barry grows slightly nervous. “It’s just you keep making these weird” _and very entertaining_ his mind supplies, “facial expressions when you drink it.”

The man chuckles again, “I thought it would have been obvious.” Barry just stares blankly at him because there is _no way_ this is going where Barry thinks it is. “You’re cute.”

Barry chokes because this man is _extremely_ hot and he just called him cute, even if he is wearing the world’s most ridiculous Christmas jumper. “I’m Barry Allen.” Barry is certain he is shaking as he holds out his hand.

“Oliver Queen.” Two words. _Two words._ And Barry almost faints because he’s heard of the Queen’s- who _hadn’t_ heard of the Queens? Starling City’s favourite Billionaires. “So, uh Barry?”

Barry jumps slightly, not expecting the addressing. “Yes?”

“Would you be free tomorrow?”

“For what Oliver?” Barry is perplexed.

“For a date, of course.” Oliver states bluntly, placing his hand on Barry’s back just between the other man’s shoulder blades and Barry can’t breathe for a second because of that question and _that hand_.

“M-me. You want to take me on a date.” Oliver just stares at him and Barry was sure that Oliver Queen was straight and _only_ dated girls but apparently, he was wrong. “Y-yeah sure, I’d like that.” He replied writing his number on a spare napkin. “There’s my number. Call me later, I finish at 5.”

And if Barry bragged about this to Iris when he eventually did get home, well, who could blame him?


End file.
